Camp in the Woods
by EstelleLeegh
Summary: It's pretty obvious it's a sex camp in the woods in the mountains. It's about all different kind of female characters who come to visit the mistress and their sexcapades while there. All Femme. AU. Some human some whatever they are from their story. Lemons and more. There's a reason it's M! Sorry the summary sucks. The content is amazing though! Promise!
1. Prologue

**Alright! I'm not one-hundred percent sure where or who all this story will entail but I know that I've got a thing for sex houses/camps so here is another one of those. Keep in mind my shit gets graphic and often times includes rape scenes so if you don't like that get the fuck out. Enjoy! Ciao!**

In the woods, in a valley surrounded by mountains, is a camp. It's a special place for women to turn to when they are in danger or need; a place with a mistress who- while her motives are questionable, is a loving woman. People who you never would expect try to find her and her refugees to harm or kidnap them. But with the help of developing science and a little magic the camp is hidden from anyone who means others harm.

The mistress of the camp is known simply as "Master". A rather odd name for a woman but it is the only name she is ever called. Her dark red-brown hair falls nearly to her luscious butt, and her deep blue eyes gaze out from under shaggy bangs over a dainty nose and lightly freckled cheeks. Her boobs are a beautiful DD and her cunt always hairless.

No one really knows where she comes from or how the place came to be but women from all sorts of backgrounds stay with Master in her hidden camp; women who shouldn't exist- who are considered fictional.

The stories of these women and many others are to be revealed to you- in time- as long as you can swear to keep their identities and backgrounds secret. I'll tell you all about them. But be warned your dicks may grow hard and your pussies may become wet.

**How'd you like that? Pretty awesome, yeah? Remember to R&R!**


	2. Chapter 1: Master & Rachel

**Alright here is the first adventure for you! If there is ever a character that's not my own I'll but in bold parenthesis what story or movie they are from. Enjoy!**

Some people say that Master's first sexual experience was with a girl. It would make sense since she's a lesbian. But anyway, so the story goes- and I'm sure it's been modified over the years- something like this:

In the woods, not far from the current camp, was a tree house built with three rooms. A main room, a closet like room, and a washroom complete with a mirror, a deep sink like tub and water hose connections, (a pipe ran up the trunk of the tree to the bottom of the floor for water).

Master was sitting on the pallet of blankets and pillows in the main room awaiting the arrival of her long time, childhood friend. We'll call this friend Rachel.

Rachel knocked twice on the floor door before pushing it open and climbing into the main room. She looked around to see Master in her underwear reading a book. She laughed. It wasn't unusual to find Master like that since the summers were often hot and the tree house even hotter.

"Rachel!" Master exclaimed scrambling to her feet to hug her friend. Rachel's breasts squished into Master's and Master felt her nipples perk up in anticipation. The softness of Rachel's cleavage called to her in a way none of the porn she watched ever had. The firmness of them made her hands itch to squeeze and rub them.

"Hi! I see you are reading again! You know, you're probably going to go blind from straining to see in this dark room. You should really light some of these candles." Rachel dropped her back pack on the wooden floor and pulled a lighter from a drawer under the small, portable, camping TV. She walked around the room, lighting the vanilla and cinnamon scented candles, till the room was casted in soft shadows. Though it was daylight outside, the giant branches and thick leaves blocked out a good portion of the sunlight.

"It gets to hot if you light those though!" Master protested resisting the urge to stomp her foot. She did have to admit, Rachel's luxurious curves looked even more delicious in the sensual lighting.

"So? Now at least you won't have to strain so hard. If you would buy a flashlight you could eliminate the candle issue. But that's not what I'm here to talk to you about." She said changing the subject quickly. She turned to grab her backpack off the floor and Master rubbed hard on her pussy. She wanted more but it was all she was going to get for now.

"You know Paul and I have been together almost a year-,"

"Unfortunately." Master scoffed. She'd made it very clear in the past that she didn't like the way Paul treated Rachel. He beat her often and apologized, promising to never do it again only to go back on his word a day or so later. Rachel stuck with him though. She wanted to marry her high school sweetheart and with a school as small as theirs, he was likely to be the only available boy for her.

"So," Rachel continued a bit louder, ignoring Master's comment, "I was hoping for our anniversary- you could skip your daily visit to the tree house and instead stay at home for the afternoon." Rachel said this a bit nervously, her anxious hands twisting the strap of her bag.

Master's eyes furrowed stiffly. She and Rachel were the only ones who knew about the tree house. It was their haven. If Rachel brought Paul there, their safe place would be ruined. He would want to come all the time, ruining the only time Master had alone with Rachel. And Master's home life wasn't that great either. Her father was much like Paul and her mother much like Rachel, with Master, again, caught in the middle. Sometimes she was literally caught in the middle with her parents- taking blow after blow while her mother held her around the waist tightly begging Master to go away so she could take the beating on her own. The fact that Rachel was asking Master to stay away from what she considered her real home, hurt Master deeply.

"Rachel…" Master trailed off. If she said yes, Paul would want to come and have sex with Rachel in Master's home all the time. But if she said no, Rachel would be angry with her and would go somewhere else to give her virginity to Paul. And if that happened Master wouldn't be able to be there to protect Rachel if anything went wrong.

Rachel saw the look on Master's face and quickly spoke, "You don't have to make a decision now! It's still another week till our anniversary. Just think about it?" she asked hopefully.

Master sighed and nodded sitting back on the pallet, moving to pick up her book again.

Rachel stood awkwardly still; her slim hands had dropped her bag to the floor and were now braiding her long black hair sloppily. Her bright green eyes watched Master, her lip rolling between her teeth in nervousness. Rachel knew she'd made a mistake in asking Master to let Rachel have sex in the tree house but she wasn't sure how to make it up to her.

"Will you help me with something?" Rachel asked suddenly.

Master looked up from her pages and gazed at Rachel a moment before nodding slowly. "I suppose."

Rachel smiled her thousand watt smile and began opening her bag. "Whether Paul and I have sex here or not I still bought some lingerie for our first time- whenever it may be. Would you mind giving me your opinion on it?" She pulled a netted bundle of clothing out and held it in her hands waiting for Master's approval.

Master fought to keep her mouth from dropping open and her eyes popping out of her head.

"Um… Yeah… Sure." She said dry mouthed.

Rachel almost squealed in delight opening the bundle up and holding it high for Master to see. It was a black netted teddy. There were small black velvet circles to cover her pert nipples and a thong like black velvet patch on the bottom. Master's pussy grew wet and the room seemed to get warmer when she imagined Rachel in it.

"What do you think? I bought these heels to go along with it." She dug in the bag and brought out three inch, black heels her eyes looking hopefully towards Master.

"They… They look-," she cleared her throat, "they look like they would go together well." Master said nervously. She rubbed her nose and spoke again, trying to sound a bit more normal. "Of course, there's no way to tell till you have it on." Master knew it would be a long shot but maybe… just maybe…

Rachel's eyes lit up, "You're right!" she gasped. "Do you mind?" Rachel asked gesturing with her lingerie to the bathroom.

Master swallowed excitedly, "No go ahead. I promise I won't peek." She joked.

Rachel squealed in joy and nearly skipped to the bathroom. It was only a few moments more before master saw the door handle turn again, signaling that Rachel was coming out.

Master held back a laugh, if only that were true.

The door cracked and Rachel called, "Are you ready?"

"Yeah." Master said trying to contain her ecstasy and nerves.

Rachel walked out of the bathroom her heals clicking on the wooden plank floor. Masters pussy was nearly throbbing.

"Rachel." She breathed standing from the pallets and walking toward her best friend. "You're gorgeous."

Rachel blushed, "You think so?"

"If I was Paul I'd definitely fuck you." Master was shocked at her own boldness.

"You would?" The look in Rachel's eyes made something stir inside Master.

"Yeah… I wouldn't even need to be Paul to fuck you." She whispered, brushing a lock of hair behind Rachel's ear. She stepped closer, her hand trailing down Rachel's soft cheek to her shoulder and grazing over the velvet on her nipples.

"I-," she shivered and leaned in closer, "I don't know about this outfit." She cleared her throat and unexpectedly started to move away.

Master grabbed her breast with the hand already circling her nipple and wrapped her arm around Rachel, drawing her in.

"Mmm, Rachel, I've been waiting for this for a long time." She murmured in Rachel's ear. Master grabbed Rachel's big, firm butt and squeezed. She pushed her hips against Rachel's thighs and rubbed her cheek on the surprisingly soft material of the teddy.

"What are you going to do?" Rachel didn't ask it as if she were scared. On the contrary she sounded as if she were trying to encourage Master.

"What I've been dreaming about to doing for years." Master nearly threw Rachel on the pallets and pulled her heels off. Master swiftly pulled her shirt and pants off, unhooking her bra quickly, her eyes raking over the girl's body in front of her.

"Rachel. I'm going to make you cum." She said almost darkly.

Rachel grabbed her own tits and moaned. "Yes please!"

Master unclasped the one metal hook in the back of the teddy and helped Rachel take it off. Her eyes grew huge watching Rachel's gigantic globes pop out of the fabric one after the other. When she peeled the teddy away from Rachel's cunt, her lips glistened with her want.

Master looked at Rachel's flushed face before attacking her pussy with her fingers and mouth. One finger then two went into Rachel's tight virgin hole and curled upward pushing against her g-spot. Rachel screamed in ecstasy.

"Again! Please! Oh God! Do it again!" her hands were tangled in her long dark hair, her knees held wide open to give Master better access. Master parted Rachel's cunt lips with her unoccupied hand and licked her clit with a surprising force. Then spit on it. She watched her saliva drip down to pool on her own fingers. She pulled her fingers out and shoved them back in, pushing the liquid in. She curled her fingers and flicked her tongue over Rachel's bundle of nerves.

Rachel was moaning quietly and Master pulled away to watch her face when she fucked her tight hole with her fingers.

"Louder, Rachel, I can't hear you." Master growled.

Rachel immediately screamed earning another shove and curl of Master's fingers. Master continued her treatment of Rachel's cunt until Rachel came on her fingers and face.

Master rubbed her nose on Rachel's sensitive clit enjoying how she flinched from the stimulation.

"So you liked the lingerie?" Rachel asked.

Master nodded quickly her hair tickling Rachel's thighs and making Rachel laugh.

"So you think Paul will like it too?" She said quietly.

Master was crushed. She thought what they had just done meant something to Rachel too. But the look on her friend's face made it clear it didn't. Master stood and threw the teddy at Rachel.

"Yeah. He'll like it," was all she said before grabbing her book and bag and climbing down the floor hatch. Rachel was so shocked she couldn't say anything.

Master never went back to the tree house and she ignored Rachel in school. She never spoke to Rachel and when Master went missing shortly after senior year started she became distraught. Paul dumped her when she began refusing to have sex with him.

**So?! Too much fluff? Not enough sex? It was only Master's first experience so I didn't want to make it outrageously slutty. Plus the end goes to her frame of mind during the other adventures. I know Rachel and Master are both my personal characters but I think the next will be a MasterxBella or MasterxAlice. R&R!**


End file.
